All and then some7th year marauder and co
by Scazza
Summary: Very different story about love and friendship, some explicit scenes.
1. getting aqcuainted

Chapter one-getting acquainted.  
  
"Yeah right! Anyway so there we were standing butt naked and thinking, well what do you think we were thinking? And who walks in? Know one other then James' mum! I was so humiliated!"  
  
"You were humiliated how do you think I felt?"  
  
"James it was your mum"  
  
"So, anyway you told the story wrong, it was your idea!"  
  
Sirius gasped in shock, a truly disgusted look grew on his face. The two boys then started in a 'was not' 'was to' argument leaving the others in hysterics. The others being, two girls and one boy. The two girls were Lilly Evens and Miffy Price. Lilly is a petite red head with emerald eyes and pale skin. Her hair is tied up in a messy ponytail, it is thick and she has a layered fringe going towards the left side of her head. In her ears she has to plain gold studs and round her neck and plain gold cross, a gift from her boyfriend James, the one arguing. She is wearing a tight green, long sleeved turtleneck, tucked into her black Adidas bottoms. Her toes are painted from the pedicure Miffy had given her the night before. She is scrunched up on a chair facing the fireplace. Miffy is sitting on the sofa next to her with her head between her legs, in hysterics; she has long blonde hair, just touching her elbows. It is half up and half down. She is wearing a pink bagpuss T-shirt and white pedal pushers. On her feet she has big, white, cat slippers. Her nails are long and freshly manicured. Miffy and Lily are best friends and have been since Miffy first told Lily that her hair had 'potential', known for her bimbo qualities and perfect complexion Miffy mingled in with the marauders 3yrs ago when everyone else realised that Miffy wasn't only a bimbo blonde, she was a gorgeous bimbo blonde and as she got older those looks just grew. The other boy would be Remus Lupin, a marauder to the end; Remus has scraggly hair and like the rest of the marauders enjoys a good prank, especially against 'arch enemies' Slytherin. Though Remus is often the voice of reason between his two other friends James and Sirius, he enjoys a good prank as much as the rest of them. James has jet-black hair, which doesn't seem to stay down, he has glasses, though Lily says it makes him look dashing and intelligent, he doesn't show it. Star quidditch player he can make any girl swoon and every guy jealous. Sirius is no different, no girlfriend, well not one fixed girlfriend. He's a ladies man and know one can deny it. Though he has a charming quality, his ego often takes over. Now they were all best friends and known for sticking together. James and Lilly started to date 2years ago and were still the most, popular and perfect couple in the school.  
"Guys, guys, chill out" Remus screamed when they were still going at it strong. His voice sounded round the Gryffindor common room. They stopped dead realising they had been shouting for 10mintues and even worse, Ilana Moon, Ebony Glacier, Felicity Crow and Laurie Parker had just walked in. These were known as the angels, Ilana being the ringleader was headstrong and bold, she always considered others views but never backed down. She of course has long blonde hair and blue eyes, even with her angle like posture know one messes with her. Ebony is nothing other then a slag. She slept her way to the top but luckily for her she is still there. She also has long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there's Felicity, yes you've guessed it, long, blonde hair and blue eyes. The total baby of the group. Now there's the oddball. She's a complete b!tch and gets away with everything. Laurie Parker has curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. She doesn't sparkle, she isn't a slag and she will never be the leader, all she does is hide behind a rough exterior. Know one quite understood why Laurie hung around with them, it wasn't like she wasn't popular before, actually she used to be quite nice but ever since she started to hang with the 'angels' and their crony boys she just, changed. You see James, Sirius and Remus, aka the marauders are probably the most popular lads in school, but the girls they hung around weren't the popular girls. Sure they were liked and well known but they could never beat the angles but that didn't mean they took crap from them either. So there stood two shocked marauders but opposite them stood 4 even more shocked angles. "Come on girls" Ilana said still looking quite confused "I need to get something from the dorm" the girls casually, but gracefully made their way the stairs. On their way Laurie leant over the couch stopping the other girls in their tracks.  
  
"I'd just like to say, immaturity was out last year"  
  
"Oh yeah what's in?" Lily asked, biting her tongue  
  
"Your looking at it sugar" Laurie replied. The three girls behind her started to giggle trust Laurie they heard Ilana sigh.  
  
"We were just, em, Telling a story" Sirius stuttered. Everyone knew he had a thing for Laurie 'it's a power thing' Remus told the others.  
  
"I know, we heard the lovely story about your naked butt" She smiled. It wasn't a natural smile though it looked evilly forced.  
  
"What and know giggles? Oh I forgot, you need a sense of humour for that" Lily spat  
  
" Oh come on now Lil" Miffy soothed " Underneath that b!tchy exterior I'm sure there's a."  
  
"Even b!tchy interior?" Lily questioned the two girls laughed and behind her Laurie heard three giggles. She licked her lips not knowing what to say.  
  
"Okay, know harm done" Laurie said backing away "though that pedicure, eek!" She smirked then walked up the stairs to the dorm. Miffy sat there hurt and sorrowful.  
  
"Miffy"  
  
"What" she asked holding back tears  
  
"I like it!" she said smiling. Miffy looked up and gave her a warm smile back.  
"I hate that girl!" Lily spat. It was always unlike Lily to get annoyed but then when Laurie was about, everyone does.  
  
"I love that girl" Sirius replied dreamy eyed, looking into space.  
  
"Yeah okay whatever" Lily said, she still had a little nark on her.  
  
"Oh come on hun, don't worry bout them their not that great" James said lifting Lily off the chair and sitting down on it himself, then putting her on his knee. "I'm mean look at them, blonde, b!tchy"  
  
"Powerful, beautiful, great clothes, adored. Shall I go on?" Miffy butted in. Lily glare at her.  
  
"Not making me feel better!"  
  
"Oh" Miffy said making an odd expression "sorry" The five sat in silence for a while until Remus brought up something new.  
  
"Have you about the new girl?" He said sitting up as if something had sparked in his head.  
  
"New girl" Sirius also sat straight, but for a different reason.  
  
"Yes a new girl! Coming today" Remus replied  
  
"Oh, I wonder what she's like.if she'll want to do her hair and her nails and her make-up, maybe she'll be blonde, like me and." Miffy chatted away to her self and after a while Sirius decided to talk over her.  
  
"Do you think she's fit?" He asked  
  
"Is that all you think about" Remus exclaimed  
  
"Yeah pretty much!"  
  
The three boys started to snigger but the girls were not impressed.  
  
"Does anyone know who they'll choose to show her around" Miffy asked in wonder  
  
"There hasn't been a new person since Michelle Carter and I had to see to her for like a week"  
  
"I doubt it'll be you Miff, actually we all wondered why they chose you to show her about in the first place!" James joked  
  
"It was because I am a caring pupil who gets on with my peers and knows my roots, Prof. McGonnagal told me!" Miffy beamed  
  
"Bless ya" Lilly, said, "They'll probably choose a geek, or an angel!"  
  
"Well whoever they choose I hope they have it better of then I did. All that girl did was talk, talk, talk, never a second thought to anything and to make it worse she was soooo vain!" All heads turned to look at Miffy in disbelief "What?" she questioned shocked. She had a scared look on her face, not knowing what they were staring at. Suddenly, like a light bulb switching on inside her head she clicked "Oh." she said knowingly then, "Hey! I'm not vain!" this caused yet another fit of laughter on everyone's part.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully, they spent the whole day hogging the seats around the fire. There was one occasion when the 'angels' came back down stairs to meet some of the lads they hung around with. It made Sirius jealous though to see 12 lads 'hogging' as he said 4 girls. Though it did make the girls smirk, as soon as Laurie saw that Joe Briggs, Daniel Hubbard and Kyle Tallett were in the group meeting them she shut up. It was the first time they had ever seen Laurie quiet in ages, Lilly clearly stated when they left the common, after a brief discussion the two girls had decided she was either shy, embarrassed or hiding from something! 


	2. last year?

Chapter two-last year?  
  
Late that night the 'angels' stumbled into the Gryffindor common room. Apart from Laurie, who was holding Felicity over her shoulder, the angels had been drinking. They stumbled in Ilana shouting everything she said and Ebony had lost her top. The five friends turned around from the fireplace and stared at them. It wasn't unusual for the girls to drink, they had been doing it since their 3rd year but they were actually in quite early, 10:30pm. Sirius quickly rushed over to Laurie and grabbed Felicity's other arm, Laurie smiled warmly. It was natural and unusual; Sirius was not expecting it and tripped causing a loud bang on the floor. Laurie had been caught off guard and started mumbling to herself.  
  
"Teach me to bloody be nice" Though it didn't keep him down long. He jumped and smiled a goofy smile, Laurie just frowned.  
  
"Sorry" He said dropping the smile  
  
"No worries, help me out here!" She said. The two other girls had already made their way to the dorm.  
  
"What has she been drinking?" Sirius said pulling his head away after getting a whiff of her breath  
  
"Vodka, Bracardi, Whisky. You name she's had it. Don't know when to stop this girl!" She said making her way forward, she stopped again. Sirius was having trouble keeping Felicity on his shoulder. Laurie laughed loudly causing her to throw her hand over her mouth and Sirius stop dead, they both dropped Felicity on the floor. Laurie tried to hold it in but couldn't, she burst out laughing again, Sirius joined her but they quickly hushed up. The four remaining friends sat looking quite disturbed but watching like their life depended on it. Laurie doesn't smile, she doesn't laugh and she doesn't act nice!  
  
"So what have you been drinking"  
  
"Nothing" Laurie replied bending down to pick a now moaning felicity up  
  
"Unlike you" Sirius replied joining her  
  
"Hardly!" Laurie frowned "I never drink!" They both carefully picked Felicity back up and put her on their shoulders.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked  
  
"Because you don't know who's about and how vulnerable you are when you haven't drank let alone when you're like this!" Laurie exclaimed thrusting her head down towards Felicity. Sirius didn't quite understand what she meant and his eyes starred deeply into hers, searching for the answer. Her eyes slowly moved towards James who was now sitting on the couch watching his two peers. Sirius gave a knowing nod and they both looked down, saddened.  
  
"Anyway. We better get this one to bed," Sirius said pushing his thoughts away from the horror that happened a year ago.  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure" Laurie answered as they both dragged the fallen angel up to her dorm. 


	3. Last year? Part two

Late that night the 'angels' stumbled into the Gryffindor common room. Apart from Laurie, who was holding Felicity over her shoulder, the angels had been drinking. They stumbled in Ilana shouting everything she said and Ebony had lost her top. The five friends turned around from the fireplace and stared at them. It wasn't unusual for the girls to drink, they had been doing it since their 3rd year but they were actually in quite early, 10:30pm. Sirius quickly rushed over to Laurie and grabbed Felicity's other arm, Laurie smiled warmly. It was natural and unusual; Sirius was not expecting it and tripped causing a loud bang on the floor. Laurie had been caught off guard and started mumbling to herself. "Teach me to bloody be nice" Though it didn't keep him down long. He jumped and smiled a goofy smile, Laurie just frowned. "Sorry" He said dropping the smile "No worries, help me out here!" She said. The two other girls had already made their way to the dorm. "What has she been drinking?" Sirius said pulling his head away after getting a whiff of her breath "Vodka, Bracardi, Whisky. You name she's had it. Don't know when to stop this girl!" She said making her way forward, she stopped again. Sirius was having trouble keeping Felicity on his shoulder. Laurie laughed loudly causing her to throw her hand over her mouth and Sirius stop dead, they both dropped Felicity on the floor. Laurie tried to hold it in but couldn't, she burst out laughing again, Sirius joined her but they quickly hushed up. The four remaining friends sat looking quite disturbed but watching like their life depended on it. Laurie doesn't smile, she doesn't laugh and she doesn't act nice! "So what have you been drinking" "Nothing" Laurie replied bending down to pick a now moaning felicity up "Unlike you" Sirius replied joining her "Hardly!" Laurie frowned "I never drink!" They both carefully picked Felicity back up and put her on their shoulders. "Why?" Sirius asked "Because you don't know who's about and how vulnerable you are when you haven't drank let alone when you're like this!" Laurie exclaimed thrusting her head down towards Felicity. Sirius didn't quite understand what she meant and his eyes starred deeply into hers, searching for the answer. Her eyes slowly moved towards James who was now sitting on the couch watching his two peers. Sirius gave a knowing nod and they both looked down, saddened. "Anyway. We better get this one to bed," Sirius said pushing his thoughts away from the horror that happened a year ago. "Yeah, yeah sure" Laurie answered as they both dragged the fallen angel up to her dorm. 


	4. Gina

Late one night a tall, slim young girl gets out of bed, she has been awake for a while. She carefully but quickly makes her way across the room and over to the mirror and stares deeply at herself. Her face is white and there are large, dark bags under her eyes. Even her freckles have faded. Her hair is long and black. She picks a strand of her hair up and looks at it in disgust; it hasn't been brushed for days. Her eyes quickly begin to fill up and a silent tear falls down her face, she bows her head in shame and burrows it in her hands. She starts to ball loudly, until she hears a stir from another bed. She turns around sharply to see if she has awakened somebody but everyone's is fast asleep. She hears a stir again, someone grumbling and she focuses on one bed. Slowly she begins to walk over but soon realises her friend is asleep too. She smiles, It isn't a happy smile, she is sad, deeply sad and a sudden thought awakes her and her smile drops. She looks around the room in wonder then makes her way back it the mirror, she picks a pen and a note book off the side and walks to the window, slowly she writes and after many tries finally has the piece she wants. She folds it neatly and scribbles on the front, to the ones I loved. She then, leaving everything where it is walks, as if floating across the room. Her mind is set as she opens the door into the corridor and into the Gryffindor girl's toilets. It was still dark when James woke up; he had heard a scream and made his way to the girl's dorm. In there lay his just turned girlfriend Lily, he ran over to her and asked what was wrong. "Nothing" she replied and smiled sweetly. Then another scream was heard. The two remaining girls woke up, abruptly. "Who was that?" Miffy asked, her blonde hair still perfect. "What time is it?" "6:30" James answered "Come on!" In the corridor James, Lily, Miffy and Catrina met Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
"Did you here it too?" Sirius exclaimed "Why else was I in the girls dorm!" James shouted. Sirius face changed, he was no longer worried and raised his eyebrows in a knowing way. "The toilets" Catrina said, "The bathroom door is open!" The seven friends made their way to the toilets, Peter first. He had been pushed to the front with all the commotion. He stepped slowly into the bathroom but was soon pushed hard out of the way by James. "Gina, Gina!" he shouted. Lying on the floor infront of them was the slim raven-haired girl. Her wrists were gashed and she was laying, cold on the tiled floor. "No, Gina!" James screamed. Sirius moved in to comfort his friend but was taken by surprise and threw up on the wall. James cradled her in her arms, crying into her hair. Lily's eyes wandered to the corner, where Laurie sat whimpering. She too was bleeding, a cut on the head. "I..I fell over" she spoke catching Lily's eye "slipped on the blood" Lily looked at Laurie's pyjama's. They were white jogging bottom trouser and a lilac strappy top. Her trousers were drenched in blood and there was a trail on the floor where she had dragged herself away from the body. "Needed the toilet, didn't know she was there!" Laurie carried on mumbling. Lily closed her eyes and breathed a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry James," She said who was still holding his sister. She couldn't hold it in any longer and turned to scream at Catrina. "Get Professor Dumbledoor, now!" Catrina and peter hurried quickly down the corridor, Lily turned back towards James, "I'm sorry James, I'm so sorry!" She didn't know what else to say. Tears started to stream down her face and Remus grabbed her as she collapsed on the floor. "How could I let this happen" James questioned, he looked up to the ceiling and screamed again then turned back to the body. Tears carried on running down his face and onto his sisters limp body, then the head turned towards him. "I don't know how could you?" She said Quickly James shot up, in a sitting position in his bed. He was used to it by now and lay back down slowly, he looked his watch, it read 6:30. "Another bad dream?" He heard from Sirius' bed "The same as always" He replied. 


	5. Wandless Magic

Chapter 5-Wandless magic  
  
The next morning Lilly woke up to the sound of laughter, she opened her eyes and a bucket full of water splashed over her face. Drenched, she sat up, trying to catch her breath. "What was that for?" She asked, fuming "Looked to peaceful" Sirius replied. She turned towards Miffy, "I hope you got the same treatment!" "Sorry Lil, I was up to early" "Typical!" Lilly sighed. "Oh God, what have you all done now?" Laurie asked disgusted, walking into the dorm. "It was a joke Laurie, you know those things that make you laugh!" Miffy said "I know what a joke is!" Laurie exclaimed "We can tell by the state of your make-up!" "Oh, aren't we in a b!tchey mood!" Laurie smiled. She loved a good argument. "Well you would be too if you were wet!" Lilly said, raising her voice. "Oh for Gods sake!" Laurie exclaimed "Here!" and she waved her hand over Lily's face "Uluna moit" she whispered and with another wave Lilly was bone dry. "How did you do that?" Sirius asked "What?" Laurie questioned "Oh that!" she laughed "Its not that hard!" "Wandless magic is gift and shouldn't be taken for granted!" Lilly protested "Well if you would have stopped moaning maybe I wouldn't have done it!" "It's also said to be a form of dark magic" Miffy whispered, obviously scared. Everyone turned to stare at her then took a step away from Laurie. "Oh poppy.c.o.c.k! It's an art!" Lilly shouted, "I for one would love to learn it!" she said facing Laurie. "Well, if you do learn it make sure you have a sincere teacher." "Who taught you?" James asked "My mother" She answered "Oh I see" he replied "Right see you lot later" She said "unfortunately" she sighed under her breath, knowing that they could still hear her. "Bye!" She said she walked out the door carrying the cardigan she came in for. "Great!" Miffy shouted "What?" everyone asked "Just one more thing to envy her for!" " Trust me Miff, you don't want to be like her!" Lilly said "Why not?" Miffy pouted "Because not everything about her is seen" "I sense some gossip!" Miffy screamed getting excited "No, you don't! You don't want to know and I'm not going to tell you! Just trust me, theres a lot more to her then is seen!" and with that Lilly ushered everyone out of the dorm and started on getting ready 


End file.
